


Late Night

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: He wasn't one for her late-night high society functions.  Always felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb at them.  But at least when they got back home, the night would get very interesting.  Especially because she's starting to have some ideas about how to use his... condition for fun.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



They fumbled through the door to the bedroom, pawing at each other hungrily.  Addie had brought him as a bodyguard to some inexorably boring social function she needed to make an appearance at.  Fashionably late arrival, of course.  He had milled about, out of place while she weaved in and out, smiling, socializing, charming people under her spell. Only bright spot of the night was seeing her verbally cut down some socialite idiot who made a comment about the hired help--whether that was the staffers at the event, a reference to Addie's bodyguard, or something else, it was entertaining. Addie frequently found herself annoyed--she'd built her fortune over centuries, had experienced everything from the highest society to abject deprivation. Some twenty-something who acted like "the help" was an alien species annoyed the Hell out of her.

That one bright spot aside, the night was mainly just him being glad alcohol was being served and being confused at art, while keeping an eye on Addie as she seemed so natural. But now that he had escorted her home, the night was getting much more interesting.   She kicked her shoes off and stood on her toes as he dragged his fingers down the bare skin of her back.  She pulled down his tie, moving his collar out of the way, and nipping at his neck.  Gently.  Those sharp teeth didn’t break skin, but he felt them.  He fumbled with the knot at the back of her neck, holding her dress up.

It came loose and she stepped back, letting dark fabric fall, exposing her breasts. She wheeled around, letting the dress fall further to the ground and stepping out of it without breaking stride to the windows.  Pair of lacy black panties, stockings, and gloves contrasted nicely with her ghostly pale skin.  A lace-gloved hand pulled the curtains open, and she was silhouetted by the moon.  She undid her hair and shook her head, letting it drape over her shoulders.

“I want to do something a little _wild_ , tonight, Greg.” She said, grinning wide, eyes bright against the darkness. 

“Ain’t interested in whips, chains, handcuffs…” He let it trail off, gauging her reaction to his feigned obliviousness.  “…bad time in Reno.”

“You know what I mean.”  Yeah, he did.  There was a reason she had thrown the window shade open, giving them a nice glimpse of the full moon.  He’d explained the change was voluntary, the moon didn’t matter much a long while ago, although she still found it amusing.  Just like how he kept making jokes about how she could get around so much easier, avoid so much traffic, if she just turned into a bat.

“Yeah, I do.”  He scratched the side of his face, at a few day’s stubble.  She’d gotten him shaving regularly… for him, but she was happy enough to just give him tips on hair care, rather than asking him to go to a barber. 

“Have you ever tried it?” She asked.  She definitely was in the mood.  Sex questions weren’t something she asked unless she was _really_ in the mood.

He shrugged.

She repeated the gesture, and looked him up and down.  Hungrily.  “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.  Why not?”

Another shrug.  “Don’t exactly see the fascination myself, Addie.”

He didn't angst over being a werewolf. It had saved his life quite a few times, including when he was first bitten. Hell, he ended up getting acquainted with this lovely little vampire when he noticed she hadn't had a heartbeat when she came into the truck stop he was loading up on coffee, desperate to go home with someone before sunrise. Or go at least somewhere without windows. It's just, him as a wolf was just him. As a wolf.

“Well, maybe I am _fascinated_.”  She probably had been ever since the bikers.  Buncha dumbasses who decided to start shit, saw an expensive car and ran them off the road. She might've been upset he ripped the door off her car, but she was too busy diving through the windshield. They had both eaten well that night… well, she had drank well. But he caught her staring at his handiwork, gauging the size of his claws by holding up her hand near the wounds. When they _borrowed_ a Harley and she held onto him tightly as he screamed down the road home. She was fascinated, alright. Addie grinned and added  “And I’m sure you wouldn’t mind cutting a little loose.”

Cutting loose was a matter of how much alcohol he had available.  There was no split personality, no loss of inhibitions.  He was himself, no matter the situation.  Then again… there had been plenty of top quality scotch at that party she’d brought him to.  He had done his best to moderate his drinking, it was strictly the sort of venue that drunken brawls were frowned upon.  But he had gotten down enough to the point he felt it safer for her to drive.

“C’mon, usually you’re the one trying to push me out of the comfort zone.”  She kept it up, stepping towards him.  Completely inadvertently; how was he supposed to know how out of place she felt in the dives he liked hanging out at?  Well, yeah, he should've guessed because there never was anyone quite like her there.  When her hand gripped the front of his pants, he grumbled with _want_.  “It’ll be fun…”

“I could hurt you…” He was still himself, but he was stronger if he changed.  By a lot.  Since he had entered her employ, he’d been mostly needed as an errand boy, someone to pick up things during the daylight hours or deliver missives.  Occasionally she'd need the use of a wolf.  And when she needed a wolf, controlling the level of force he used wasn’t of much importance.  “…And that goes against the terms of my employment.

She let out an exasperated sigh.  “I’ve born witness to crusades, dodged Inquistors bearing torches, been bayonetted in Russia during the winter of eighteen-twelve, caught shrapnel at Verdun.  I am tougher than you think.”

She didn’t talk much about her past, and he understood maybe two of her references, but he got the point.  She had ‘lived’ an _eventful_ ‘life’ for far longer than he did.  Sometimes he forgot as old as he was, she was older.  And she hated when he ‘treated her like a delicate flower’, as if he was supposed to do something other than that as her bodyguard-chauffer-fixer.  “It mean… it might not be pleasurable.”

“We won’t know unless we try…” She said, working her hand down the waistband of his pants.  “…I trust you.  You won’t hurt me, and if you do, you’ll stop and I’ll get better.”

He groaned as she gently squeezed him. 

“Pretty sure this isn’t a holy relic... it won't hurt me.” She had to get on her toes again to whisper in his ear.  “ _Please_.  Just show me”

Well, she said please.

There was an series of audible _clicks_ as bones shifted and grew.  It didn’t _hurt_ , but he was fully aware of the process.  Buttons popped and cloth tore as he grew too big for the suit he was wearing—it was expensive, and he wore it on her insistence, but he figured if she wanted the wolf, she’d appreciate the visual.  His jawline expanded, teeth grew sharper.  He clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood even before hands turned to claws.

Gray fur brushed against clothes, always an awkward feeling.  He tore the scraps of his jacket and shirt off dropping it to the floor.  Her eyes tracked the garment as it fell, before looking back at his eyes, quite pleased.  His tail twitched underneath his pants, and he tore them off as well.    He looked up, snout almost reaching the ceiling when he stretched. 

He looked back down at her, so small, so perfect.  She was looking him up and down, appreciating every detail she saw.  She rarely saw him like this, usually when some situation she found herself in went South quickly and he felt the need to bring extra intimidation… or brute force… to bear.  He hunched forward, more comfortable like this than standing bolt upright.  “See, how are you doing?”

He let out a short, clipped bark.

Addie just looked at him, and he shrugged.  Did she actually expect him to hold a conversation like this?  Raising his left hand and holding it flat in front of him, he mimed scribbling something into his palm.  "Nah, I'll just ask you later."

Playing a written version of twenty questions _would_ be a mood killer, yes. He leaned forward and tilted his head, trying to convey they could get started.

Curiously, she reached up, putting a hand on the side of his muzzle.  She scratched at the gray fur, moving from the side to the underside of his jaw.  He leaned is head back, and she had to reach to continue. She pressed against him as she stroked his head and neck with both hands.  His ears twitched, could her hear inhale and exhale.  He smelled how much she _wanted_ him.  He’d never done this as a wolf before, and it had never occurred to him the sharpness of his senses would pick up so much _more_ from her now than their previous sessions.

She began to work her hands down.  He looked down as she continued, tail swishing as she scratched at his belly.  He _didn’t_ like the dog comparisons.  Usually.  But this did feel good.  He let out a confused growl when she stopped at his waist.  She was staring at his dick.  He was already big, and the change had made him even bigger.  He put his paw on her shoulder, and tilted his head when she looked up at him.

“I’m not _intimidated._ ”  She said, looking to be quite a bit intimidated.  “It’s just going to be… tight.”

Tight. She was already tight. So good. Tighter? That sounded terrific. Foreplay.  Foreplay was necessary.  Changing back would kill the mood.  He'd just have to take things easy for a little while.

She let out a confused yelp as he lifted her up, holding her upside down.  He sniffed at her crotch, at the mix of sweat and sex and want.  She looked up at him, a little grin quirking her lips.  A talon reached scratching skin without breaking it, nearing the waistband of her panties.  She batted his hand away.  “I like this pair.”

His clothes, expendable.  Hers, not. 

She hitched her thumbs and pulled her underwear down… up… away from her crotch, enough for him to put his snout right against her.  She squirmed a little at the hot breath against her snatch, then squirmed a lot when a hot tongue lapped at her. 

He was always good with his tongue.  At least, she had always told him that. Told him that and screamed his name and pulled his hair painfully and thrashed and once kicked him in the face, before apologizing profusely when the giddiness subsided.

Now his tongue was a little longer, a little broader. And he was still as good with it.

Claws dug a little more into her sides as her breath picked up, as the taste of her on his tongue made him redouble his efforts.  One paw held her up, while the other drifted down, cupping one of her breasts.  Carefully, he squeezed and kneaded as he licked her, pushing his tongue between her lips.  She groaned as he kept at it.

When she yowled, when her muscles tightened—her hands gripping his forearm painfully, legs tightening around his head, abdomen flexing under his hold, when she went slack seconds later, it was intoxicating.  She tasted wonderful.

Addie was never modest when she came.

He kept at it while she tensed-slackened-tensed, continued as she rode it out.  Maybe it was just the fact his hearing was sharper, but he was almost sure she never yelled that loud before.  When it finally subsided, he flipped her until he was rightside-up, facing him. 

She was panting.

She flinched a little when he dragged his tongue over her face, tasting the salt of her sweat.  Laughed a little, hooked her arms around his neck and held him tight.  Nails scratched at the back of his right ear.  He let out another clipped growl.

“Done with the foreplay?” She asked, and his head bobbed up and down against her shoulder.  “Okay, then set me down.”

He did.

She sauntered over to the bed, stepping out of her underwear as she did.  She half-turned, raised a gloved hand, and made a ‘come here’ gesture  with her right hand.  Then she got on the bed, all fours.  Wriggled her butt a little.

Doggy style, heh.  He approached the bed, clawed hands gripping her sides, his massive, red cock pressed against her slit.  She rocked back slightly, tense in her shoulders.  Taking a deep breath, his grip tightened.

Then flipped her over onto her back.  He liked being able to look her in the eye while fucking her.  That little look of surprise on her face right now was too good to miss.  He pried her legs apart and slowly, _slowly_ pressed himself inside her.  She hissed a little as he kept pushing in, slowly.  She was so tight against him it was almost painful.  Almost.  He resisted the urge to drive in all the way.  She propped herself up on her shoulders and looked down.  There was a _bulge_ in her belly as he kept pushing in.  He stopped, tilting his head.

After a few seconds, she looked up at him, then back at her belly.  She tried to push against him, rock her hips, accomplished little, but said “It’s fine.”

He kept pushing then, down deeper.  She was narrating between little gasps.  It felt good, she assured him while digging her fingernails into the comforter.  Kept going until he was as deep as he felt comfortable, which was until he got a little squeak from her.  Then he began to pull back.  This was a bad idea.

He had barely gotten halfway out when she tightened her legs around him.  He got the message and slowly began pushing in again, maybe a little deeper, maybe not.  He picked a slow, even pace, and soon her hisses became little moans.  He could feel her try to move in time, and he kept at it. 

He picked up speed slowly, then more and more quickly as he judged she was alright with it.  She was quite vocal, but he’d heard _those_ cries and screams before.  She was loving it.  Until he drove a little too hard, a little too deep, and she yelped and he stopped and she’d assure him she could take it.

She could, of course.

He just wanted her to enjoy this.

But it was getting harder and harder to not go at their usual pace.  She was enjoying it, at least most of it, and the familiarity of her groans made him want to drive in at their usual speed.  It wasn’t a werewolf thing, it was just he _wanted_ her, and he wanted her to enjoy this.  Sometimes he worried the two were mutually exclusive. 

He was pretty sure she was used to his size enough that when he drove in to the base, her throwing her head back and howling was of pleasure.  He kept at it, bed creaking as he kept driving into her over and over, claws rending the matress as her fingers tangled in the fur of his chest.  He was panting, his thrusts growing more erratic, more forceful, as he felt her tighten and whine and cry and shatter against him, in a way he was sure she loved.

Finally something _swelled_.  He couldn’t thrust in, couldn’t pull out, he was too big at the base.  Part man, part wolf.  Figures he’d have _that_.  As something warm began to fill her, she just laid limp on the mattress.  Both of them were panting. 

“I…” She began, staring up at him in a daze.  Running a hand through hair pasted to her forehead by sweat, she smiled.  “…That was intense.”

He grumbled in agreement as he kept cumming. It was. 

“Good though.”  She added.  He could feel her pat her belly, against where he was buried in her.  “And to think you were the big bad wolf _before_ tonight.”

She laughed a little at her own joke, a breathless, giddy laugh.  A big paw ran through her hair.

“You were great.” She sighed.  Pressing a hand against the massive thing pushing her to her limits, she quirked an eyebrow at him.  “Safe to say you had fun tonight, too, right Greg?”

He nodded.  

“Good.”  He stayed buried inside her for a while, her not speaking for a long time. He relaxed, laying atop her, feeling absolutely spent in the best ways possible.  Until she asked.  “Know when you can pull yourself free?”

He lifted himself up a little, then shook his head.  He tried to change back, but he just couldn’t focus enough.  He was spent in quite a few ways.

She laughed at that, then taking a deep breath, she propped herself up.  “Do me a favor and close the curtain, okay?” 

He looked at the digital clock on the bedstand.  It was past five—they had been at the party _late_.  Or early, depending on the point of view.  Either way, sunrise would be coming.  Hooking an arm under her, he stood up, supporting her in his arms as he walked to the window and shut the curtains.  Blackout curtains, she said.  Was very insistent on that when she renovated this home when she bought it. Just sleeping in an interior room would've made more sense, maybe a basement, but she wasn't going to confine herself.

That accomplished, he set about figuring out how to lay down, eventually just falling onto his back with her atop him.  Fingers scratched at his belly. "Love you, Greg"

He grumbled, running a huge paw along her back.

Neither slept yet, but they were silent together. He figured it’d be a while before either he softened enough to pull out, or he fell asleep inside her.  Either way, he’d imagine he’d wake up human.  Almost dawn already.  They’d waste the entire day in bed, then there’d be things to settle—the damages to the room, maybe some noise complaints.  It’d probably be a while before they were ready to get on their way.  Until after dark, at least.

Luckily they both were night people.

**Author's Note:**

> You requested a few Vampire-Werewolf ships, and I kinda hit on a combination of a few of them. Hopefully that was alright with you.


End file.
